Lab Rats Spin-off English
by Ilesos
Summary: Follow the story after Lab Rats Finale (The Vanishing), including characters like Douglas, Bob, Daniel, Perry, etc.


**Episode 1: Bob (part 1)**

(INTERIOR. BIONICACADEMY. BOB AND SPIN ARE TALKING).

BOB: Spin, is it true that you'll leave the Academy?

SPIN: Yes, Mr. Davenport located my parents, and they apparently don't like much the idea of me being a bionic soldier and fighting against powerful villains.

BOB: Man, they are overprotective...

SPIN: I know! But the good thing is that I'll know what it means to have a family...

BOB: Yeah, It must be nice.

SPIN (noticing his sad expression): Don't worry, I'm sure that Mr. Davenport will find your family too...

BOB: I know, thank you. Meanwhile, I really have fun here. Now I'm playing Hide and Seek with Bree.

SPIN: But if Bree has left two weeks ago ...

Bob: Really? I thought it was because of my great ability to hide.

(Spin laughs. The Hydroloop opens. Douglas approaches).

DOUGLAS: Spin, your parents arrived.

SPIN: I must go. (Bob and Spin hug). See you later, Bob.

BOB: See you...

(Douglas accompanies Spin to Hydroloop. Bob keeps thinking. Then Douglas returns, humming).

BOB: Douglas, wait.

DOUGLAS: What?

BOB: Could you ask Mr. Davenport if he could find my parents?

DOUGLAS: And why do not you ask him for yourself?

Bob: He forbade me to approach him when I asked him for the tenth time ... in this hour.

DOUGLAS: Okay, I will.

BOB: Thank you.

(Donald approaches Donald, who is very concentrated before a computer).

DOUGLAS: Hey, Donny, do you need help to find Bob's parents? I know you're lousy at finding stuff.

DONALD: What? That is not true.

DOUGLAS: Of course you are. When you were thirteen, you spent two months looking for your backpack...

DONALD: It was because you buried it in the yard!

DOUGLAS: Oh, sure, everything is always my blame!

DONALD: Douglas, this is serious. The truth is I've found information about Bob's parents, but they are ... well, he's ... he's an orphan.

DOUGLAS (getting serious): Oh, no... And are you gonna tell to him?

DONALD: Well, I don't know ... I wouldn't know how.

DOUGLAS: And... And what are we gonna do?

DONALD: Well, we can keep him at the Academy as usual or find a foster family for him.

(Douglas keeps thinking. Daniel enters).

DANIEL: Dad, Shall we go? Everything's ready…

DOUGLAS: Wait a minute, Daniel. We are talking about grown-up stuff.

(Daniel leaves).

DONALD: What? Where do you go?

DOUGLAS: Ah, guess I forgot to tell you ... Daniel and I will move away. We want a change of scenery to lead a normal life. You know, where nobody wants to destroy us, and all that stuff. (Thinks) But I'm not gonna leave until resolved Bob's situation.

(A brief silence occurs).

DOUGLAS: I got it! You said that we can find a foster family for him, right?

DONALD: Yes, I said that. Why?

DOUGLAS: Well... what about me?

DONALD: I don't like where this talk is going...

DOUGLAS: Oh, come on! I could adopt him. I would be a good father to him.

DONALD: Douglas, I don't know. You're very new to fatherhood. For now it can be better for you to focus only on Daniel.

DOUGLAS: Please Donald, trust me ... Bob really concerns me, and I want to give him what he needs: a home where he can feel wanted, where his bionic secret will be known and he will not be judged as a freak. And I think he and Daniel will benefit from having a brother on whom rely. (Pauses) Donald, I already left behind the mistakes of my past. Now I need you to trust me.

DONALD (Thinks a moment): Okay, I see you're taking this seriously and I like that. You can adopt Bob, but on one condition.

DOUGLAS: Yeah, whatever. No problem.

DONALD: You have to find a mother for him.

DOUGLAS: Ok, that might be a "little problem".

(Donald looks at him seriously).

DOUGLAS: But I will. I will get the best mother they can have. And, well, who accepts to live with a former mad villain and two boys with bionic abilities.

DONALD: Yeah, maybe you shouldn't mention that.

DOUGLAS: Donny, you know what they say: "Honesty above all."

DONALD: Said by someone who've made believe his mother that he's dead for years.

DOUGLAS: Oh, right. Maybe I should call her someday.

DONALD: Anyway, find someone and show me that she would be a good mother.

DOUGLAS: Okay, but first I gotta talk to Daniel. It's not like if he will say no...

(Change of scene).

DANIEL: No.

DOUGLAS: What? Why not?

DANIEL: Well, I like Bob, and he makes me laugh with his antics. But... Having him as a brother? Living with him EVERYDAY?

DOUGLAS: Come on, Daniel, Bob needs a family to care for him.

DANIEL: And why doesn't he go with his parents, like Spin?

DOUGLAS: Because he... well, because they... We haven't found them yet.

DANIEL: So, is it temporary?

DOUGLAS: Well... yeah, you could say it is.

DANIEL: Okay. Maybe it might be funny to have a brother for a while...

DOUGLAS: Now you're talking! Now I need you to help me with something else.

DANIEL: Sure, count me in.

DOUGLAS: I need to find a mate.

DANIEL: OK, count me out for that.

DOUGLAS: Oh, please! How hard can it be for a woman to succumb to my charms?

DANIEL: Bearing in mind that you have none, I would say quite difficult.

DOUGLAS: I shouldn't have taught you that thing about: "Honesty above all". Anyway, I think I have a brilliant idea.

(Change of scene).

DANIEL: Ok, that "pretty girls casting" was a terrible idea. Nobody came...

DOUGLAS: On second thought, I shouldn't have put my picture on the leaflet.

DANIEL: Or have mentioned that you were a mad villain who wanted to destroy his own family...

DOUGLAS: You don't understand, Daniel. A good relationship is based on honesty.

DANIEL: Well, now you have the honesty but not the relationship.

DOUGLAS: Good point.


End file.
